


Plushie

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Sting quiere un peluche. Rogue opina que es una estafa para niños





	Plushie

– Quiero eso.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Eso. El gato – Rogue siguió con la mirada la dirección en la Sting apuntaba, encontrándose un puesto de tiro al blanco, lleno de premios, entre los que se encontraban diversos animales de peluche.

– Son premios para niños, Sting – dijo Rogue, a pesar de que él también creía que eran lindos – Además, ese juego es una estafa. No podrías ganar, ni siquiera aunque los golpees.

– ¿Crees que no puedo apuntarles? – Fue la inmediata respuesta.

– Nunca dije que…

– Dijiste "ni aunque", ¡estás implicando que no puedo!

– ¡Sólo dije que está trucado!

– Como sea. Voy a ganar mi premio y restregartelo en la cara.

Rogue hubiera querido discutirle un poco más, pero Sting estaba totalmente decidido a ganar y ya se había alejado e incluso pagado por una oportunidad de conseguir el preciado peluche. Falló, por supuesto. De hecho, solo una de las bolas golpeó el objetivo. No quiso rendirse, y volvió a intentarlo una segunda y tercera vez.

Estaba comenzando a frustrarse y Rogue no pudo contener la risa cuando la novena bola golpeó la parte trasera del puesto, muy lejos de su objetivo.

– ¿¡Crees que es gracioso!? - gritó Sting, provocando que se riera aún más. – Si crees que es tan sencillo, deberías intentarlo tú mismo.

– Ya te lo dije, no voy a gastar mi dinero en una estafa.

– Disculpeme, jovencito – intervino el hombre tras el puesto - Este juego funciona perfectamente bien y no está intervenido. No es mi culpa que tu amigo tenga mala suerte. Es más, ¿que tal si lo intentas gratis, a ver que tal te va?

Rogue se sentía un poco avergonzado de haber insultado al puesto sin querer, así que intentó negarse, sin muchos resultados.

– Creo que no sería…

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás asustado de no ser capaz de golpearlo si quiera una vez? – Rogue sabía que no debía escuchar a Sting, pero nunca había sido bueno rechazando sus desafíos.

– Deme la bola.

El juego era simple, tres oportunidades, si tirabas la pirámide ganabas un premio. Rogue nunca había sido bueno en esos juegos, así que suponía que fue simple suerte cuando su primera bola acertó justo vaso del centro y la pirámide completa colapsó, para sorpresa tanto del hombre como de Sting.

– ¡Hiciste trampa! – Dijo Sting, mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacía un puchero.

– Oh, pues… escoja su premio, jovencito.

– No es necesario, era gratis después de todo.

– Insisto, la pirámide cayó así que es justo.

– Como sea – dijo entonces Sting, antes de dejar el puesto y alejarse. Rogue lo miró, antes de darse la vuelta hacia los premios colgados.

Tras escoger el objeto que quería y agradecerle al hombre, se apresuró en alcanzar a Sting.

– Toma – dijo en cuanto lo alcanzó, tendiéndole el mentado peluche con una mano.

– Uh… No es necesario, tú lo ganaste – Sting titubeó en su respuesta, con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Tú lo querías, así que es mejor que se quede contigo.

Sting dudó un poco, pero terminó por tomar el peluche, mientras le sonreía a Rogue.


End file.
